


A Modern Relationship

by afteriwake, PhryneFicathon



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Bad News, Established Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson, Established Relationship, F/M, Injured Jack Robinson, Inspired by a quote, Marriage Proposal, Mention of a bullet injury, Minor Injuries, Relief, Understanding Jack, Worried Phryne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 18:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13507194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhryneFicathon/pseuds/PhryneFicathon
Summary: Phryne has plans that get thrown out the window when Jack is injured, but perhaps it's better this way.





	A Modern Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loopyhoopyfrood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loopyhoopyfrood/gifts).



> I loved all the prompts I received and hope to get to finish the story I initially started for this (a modern day rewrite of "Cocaine Blues," but it stalled when real life interfered and I wrote this instead. I hope you enjoy!

_“I didn’t fall in love with you. I walked into love with you, with my eyes wide open, choosing to take every step along the way.”_

The morning after his simple declaration and Phryne’s world hadn’t tipped over on its edge or collapsed in on itself. No, Jack said what she had known, deep down. Finally said the words. And she knew she loved him more for it, for knowing exactly who he was engaging in a relationship with.

Though, she supposed, following her halfway around the world on an adventure that would pale in comparison to anything Raymond could dream up for a moving picture had already told her that.

They were home now, but her home had a different sense of the word at the moment. Dot was off with Hugh in their home, Jane was on another trip, as the girl had an adventurous heart just like her, and there was less of a family atmosphere in her home. Oh, Dot and Hugh came to visit, and so did Bert and Cec, but for the most part, in the fortnight she had been back, it had been so empty.

Except for Jack. Always, except for Jack.

She did not invite him to her bed and he did not make the suggestion himself, though they hadn’t been so staid and such the last night abroad. She’d had many lovers, more than most people would ever want to admit, but none had treated her with the same tenderness Jack had. It was something she found she liked.

And...something that had scared her.

Tenderness was a quality she looked for in her friends, not her lovers. She wanted to be around people with kind hearts in her found family, but for those she took to her bed she didn’t want to get attached. An attachment to a lover would be breaking a promise she had made long ago when Janie was taken. But as time had gone on, Jack had worn her down. Wormed his way into her heart, much as she was sure she had done to him. And it scared her to love a man the way she loved Jack. She knew he was more open-minded than he let on, but what if he wanted to change her?

What if she let him?

The thoughts had echoed in her brain as she had settled back into her home on Baker Street, avoiding Jack without avoiding him for a few days until he invited her to supper at his home. She had never done that with him before. Always dinners had been at her home. Their whole courtship had played out in the police station and her parlour, it seemed, and for him to invite her into his private abode seemed to be a step she hadn’t been sure she was ready to take, but one she took nonetheless.

It was a good meal, and he had put her at ease, and she found herself smiling and laughing. It was nice. And then, after the food was eaten and they had each settled with a glass of brandy, he told her those words. And she had walked even further into love with him herself that night, and so each night since they had been together.

And she hoped tonight might have a...different outcome.

She lit the candles on the table and surveyed the setting. It would all do nicely. Her plan would go according plan, she hoped, and things might be different but better when the evening was over. The knock at the door alerted her to Jack’s arrival, and she waited a moment before heading into the parlour…

...only to see Hugh there, holding his hat in his hands. Her heart dropped, and she found herself unsure of what to ask before the simple word “Jack?” came out of her mouth.

“He’s injured,” Hugh said. “At the hospital. He told me he didn’t want any visitors other than you, but he wanted me to tell you in person he was shot.”

Simultaneously relief and shock swept through her. If he told Hugh to get her, it surely wasn’t a grave injury. But after the incident with Gertie, she could see why he insisted she be told in person. She respected that more than he could ever know.

“Lead the way,” she said, and Hugh nodded, putting his hat back on and leading her to the police car. The ride to the hospital was short but seemed to stretch out for an eternity, and when they arrived she let herself out and started to head to the doors before she realized she had no idea where Jack even was. She waited for Hugh, somewhat impatiently, and then they went inside together, Hugh leading her to a partitioned off area in the emergency ward. 

There was Jack, re-buttoning his shirt, and he looked up as the curtain parted. “It’s only a flesh wound,” he said.

“Hugh said you got shot!” Phryne exclaimed, turning to glare at the sheepish constable.

“At the time it looked as though I had, but the bullet merely grazed my skin and didn’t penetrate,” Jack said. “So don’t blame Constable Collins.”

“I’ll try,” she replied, and with that, Hugh backed away and closed the curtains. Phryne came over and ran her fingers along the buttons. “I was hoping tonight for a quiet, uneventful evening. Or rather, eventful in other ways.”

“With me in your bed?” Jack asked, a small smile on his face.

“With you agreeing to marry me,” Phryne said with a shrug. “I think the bedding each other could have happened afterward.”

Jack’s hand stilled. “Are you proposing, Phryne?”

“Not really,” she said, pouting. “It didn’t go according to plan.”

“So you don’t want to marry me?” Jack asked.

“No! I do. I want...marriage. I just...” She sighed and looked down at one of the lower buttons on his shirt. “Are we suited for marriage? Do you want that kind of life with me? A...settled life?”

He reached over for her hands and took them in his. “I would never want to temper your freedom, Phryne. It’s what makes you you. But I would be willing to work out a modern-day style relationship with you, whatever it entails, as long as you and I only choose each other. That’s really the only thing I want.”

“So... _you_ are fine with never marrying _me_?” she asked, looking up at him.

“Well, there are some legal benefits to marriage, but if you want to be in a relationship with me that never includes us walking down the aisle together, so be it,” Jack said, giving her a reassuring smile. “I just want you, Phryne, much the same way you always are. Just...with me.”

She gave him a warm smile and leaned in to kiss him softly. “I am wholly yours, Jack Robinson,” she said when she pulled back. This was the way it was meant to be, she supposed. The two of them in love, and to hell what the world said. This was what she really wanted...and she had it.


End file.
